


Stop Me if You Think You've Heard This One Before

by toacastleiwilltakeyou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Students, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, popular!merlin, secondary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacastleiwilltakeyou/pseuds/toacastleiwilltakeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's just trying to get through another night when a student crashes his pity party. </p><p>Set in Sarah Manning's <i>Let's Get Lost</i> with Merlin as Isabel and Arthur as Smith. </p><p>All titles come from The Smiths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me if You Think You've Heard This One Before

There was a girl crying on the stairs because she’d had a row with her boyfriend; a couple getting horizontal on the sofa, and a small group of spoddy boys standing in a puddle of their own drool watching them; a queue for the toilet that stretched across the landing; and someone throwing up in the sink. It was just like every other fucking party Merlin had been to.

 

Merlin really needed to find some classier places to hang out.

 

It really wasn’t all that surprising that Merlin had climbed over the child safety gate with his own bottle of cheap vodka and sneaked up to the third floor. He’d managed to find an unlocked door that led to a junk room filled with boxes and smelled a bit funky, but turned out to be okay because Merlin had found a window and sat on the sill, his legs dangling out as he drank the toxic waste from the bottle in his hand.

 

Of course, because Merlin had managed to find something enjoyable about this party, that was when the door behind him slammed open, someone new stumbling into the room.

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” the man slurred as he headed toward Merlin. Merlin squinted at him in the dark but couldn’t make out much, save for the fact that the man was distinctly man-shaped.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, coming up behind Merlin.

 

Merlin let the nasty vodka burn a path down my throat before he answered. “Enjoying the peace and quiet,” he said pointedly. “That was a hint by the way: either piss off or shut up.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that,” the man said, but Merlin was already facing out the window and trying to reconnect with the earth or sync his energy with the universe or something. Merlin gave up after a few minutes, mood effectively ruined. He turned to face his mood-ruiner. In the light from the window, Merlin saw that his eyes were the exact shade of gentian blue from Merlin’s paint box that was his favorite colour. Merlin must have said that aloud because the man turned to face him.

 

“I wish I’d decided to do the Foundation Art course like you, Mordred,” he said mournfully. “I hate philosophy.”

 

“Oi, Earth to dickhead: you’ve got the wrong person,” Merlin said, but he just ignored me.

 

“Can I please have some?” he asked politely, and damn if Merlin didn’t have a soft spot for polite people. “God, you’ve changed your hair,” he said suddenly. “It looks cool, all messy like that.”

 

In the end, it seemed easier to go along with the man's addled thought processes. Also, being someone else, someone who hungry with drunk boys with gentian blue eyes, was more fun that Merlin had had all week.

 

“I fancied a change,” Merlin said casually, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Hey!” Gentian Boy said suddenly. “Do you remember when we get off with each other?” He stretched out his legs and made no attempt to pass back my nasty vodka. “You tasted really sweet and you said you’d been drinking coffee with lots of sugar, and I thought all kisses would be that sweet, but they weren’t.” He let out a wistful sigh and turned to face Merlin, eyes sad. Merlin had never kissed a boy, but now he found himself jealous of Mordred, who got to kiss Gentian Eyes.  

 

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts when Gentian Eyes tugged him down into his lap, which may sound nice on paper, but in reality, Merlin landed in an ungainly heap in Gentian Eyes’ lap. Merlin was about to tell the guy off, really, he was, but then Gentian Eyes touched his neck, and dammit it had been so long since someone touched him that he just melted in his touch. Merlin leaned forward and planted small kisses along Gentian Eyes’ lips, which were really pouty. Merlin giggled and told him this, which made Gentian Eyes pout even more before surging forward and kissing Merlin properly. The kissed deepened, and Merlin didn’t even mind when tongues got involved, because unlike spin cycling like everyone else Merlin made out with, Gentian Eyes just lightly traced his tongue along Merlin’s. Even when Gentian Eyes’ kisses were getting more desperate, the man’s hand kept rubbing soothing circles in the back of Merlin’s neck.

 

Of course, the door slammed open again, and in the dark Merlin was able to scramble off of Gentian Eyes fast enough that the person at the door couldn’t tell they were basically on each other.

 

“Merlin? You in here?” and oh shit, that was Nimueh. Bitch. “Come on, Merls. I know you like to hide out in weird places? You’re totally in here, aren’t you?” Nimueh took a step forward, and fearing that she would see Gentian Eyes, Merlin stood abruptly.

 

“Right here,” Merlin answered, his voice rough.

  
“Right. Been looking all over for you. This party’s dead.” And just like that they were leaving, and Merlin fought the urge to turn his head for one last glimpse of Gentian Eyes.  


End file.
